At present, the box made of form or plastic material is used for packaging the liquid crystal panel when transported. The liquid crystal panel is laid flat. The position of the liquid crystal panel is limited by a limiter in the box. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal panel generally includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a printed circuit board (PCB) 7 adjacent to the edge of one side of the LCD, and a plurality of chips on film (COFs) 8 connected between the LCD and the PCB 7. The packaging device for the liquid crystal panel generally includes a box 1 with an inner space. The inner space is consisted of a first cavity 11 configured to accommodate the LCD, and a second cavity 12 configured to accommodate the PCB 7 and the plurality of COFs 8. A limiter 2 is mounted between the first cavity 11 and the second cavity 12. The limiter 2 stretches into a position between the LCD and the PCB 7, and resists against the edge of the side of the LCD facing the PCB 7. The box 1 further includes an accommodation groove 9 configured to accommodate part of the limiter 2. During the transportation, a stress may be applied upon the limiter 2 by the LCD. Since part of the limiter 2 is inserted into the box 1, the box 1 will further be pressed under the stress applied to the limiter 2. When the stress applied by the LCD is large enough, the box 1 will be partially deformed easily. Due to the absence of a securing structure between the plane limiter 2 and the box 1, the limiter 2 will slide out from the box 1 when the box 1 is partially deformed. In this case, the limiter 2 cannot hold the liquid crystal panel any more, and thus the liquid crystal panel will move in the box 1, which will cause the liquid crystal panel to be damaged.